These Years After You
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: Edward held his eyes, steadying himself before a single shot rung out within the building... RoyEd, EdWinry, unimplied AlphonseWinry


**Gwg: Hey all, back with another oneshot. Yeah, I know...I have a lot of these, but they're so much easier to write than chaptered stories in my opinion. Anyways, just go ahead and read before my friend kills me.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or these characters...I only own this story and the plot...that's about it!**_

_**These Years After You**_

"Just go...before it's too late," he managed to get out in-between his gasps of pain. His dark obsidian eyes were clouded over as he managed to keep them open. His smaller companion shook his head, amber optics swirling with many different emotions.

"I...I can't just leave you here...I won't," he replied as he looked around, trying to find a way to move the person in front of him. Another cry of pain from him comrade brought him from his thoughts, amber meeting obsidian in an instant.

"You have to life...for the both of us." Another cough followed the statement, crimson blood staining hands and clothes. Time was running out and he knew he had to get him out before it was too late.

"I can get you out...I just have to-"

"No, Edward. Don't sacrifice your life for mine; I'm not worth it. The others need you...Alphonse needs you." Roy stated, his voice laced with pain and exhaustion. They had been fighting against their own, State Alchemists against the State...rogue alchemists helping without a second thought. Everything was falling apart, but Roy knew deep in his heart that the others needed Edward...they needed someone to believe in.

"They need you, Roy...to hell with me. You're their Colonel, YOU are their commander, not me." Edward replied hoarsely, his voice cracking on the last few words. What was he saying? He didn't care about the others, because he knew he couldn't live without Roy. Three years, for three years he had lived, loved, and worked under Roy. He had fought for him, bled for him, and he would very well give his life for him. Yet something in his heart knew this would be the last time he would ever talk to the man he referred to as 'useless Colonel' ever again.

Roy could finally feel the heat from the flames burning at their back, and he knew this was his last chance.

"Get out of here! If you have ever loved me, then YOU WILL LEAVE NOW!" Roy roared with anger and determination, his throat was raw and sore but he ignored it in favor of saving his subordinate's life. _Damnit, who the hell am I kidding? He's not just my subordinate...he's my lover._ he thought to himself as he purposefully made his eyes full of hate and anger. Edward watched helplessly, knowing there was nothing more that he could do for Roy.

He hesitated a moment before he bent down, his hand cupping Roy's check gently as he gave him a soft, yet passionate, kiss. Roy returned it, seeing the tears in Edward's eyes as he pulled away. Obsidian and amber clashed once again, and in that moment Edward understood Roy's silent plea. He quickly drew a transmutation circle with his one working arm, transmuting a gun that was very similar to Hawkeye's.

"Roy..."

"Just hurry and do it, Ed. You need to get out of here," he replied as he watched his young counterpart. Hesitation was in his eyes and movements, but he held the gun professionally and correctly.

"There will never be another, Taisa…never." Edward swore with conviction as he lifted the gun and aimed at Roy's head. A tired smile appeared on his rugged features as he stared into amber eyes one last time.

"Live for me, Edward…never let me get in your way." Roy stated softly. Edward held his eyes, steadying himself before a single shot rung out within the building.

_**A few days later**_

Edward listened half-heartedly to the preacher's discourse that Sunday in the cemetery. His eyes were downcast as he stood beside his brother, catching a few words every now and then. Riza stood on his other side, occasionally looking over at him to make sure that he was handling it okay. The others stood behind them, head's bowed as they listened to the preacher continue talking. Suddenly, the preacher's words became clear to Edward, echoing with the only memory he had of Roy attending a church.

_"The Lord is my sheperd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in the green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mery shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever."_

The same words echoed in Edward's head from long ago as he closed his eyes and the tears started to fall. Riza looked up at a clap of thunder that drowned out Edward's sobs as the rain began to fall.

_**Three years later**_

Alphonse stood silently between Winry and Riza, his gray/blue eyes staring at the headstone in front of him. It simply read:

_Edward Elric  
__1899-1920  
__A loving father, brother, husband, and friend_

Winry fought back the tears as she looked away, holding a small girl in her arms. Trisha Jamie Elric was only two years old, and she would never really know her father. She knew that Edward had always loved Roy, even after their marriage she still knew it. It was a part of him that he could never lose, a part that he always wanted to keep. Winry had accepted that, and she still did. There was another similiar stone to Edward's right reading:

_Colonel Roy Mustang  
__1878-1917  
__A good friend and Colonel_

A lot of things had changed since the last time they'd been in the old cemetery. There was no longer any King, and everything had been returned to order instead of the chaos that they'd known for a few years. Alphonse was no longer in his suit of armor, thanks to a selfless act by Edward he was once again in the flesh and blood. No one really understood what happened, except that Alphonse had pulled a fully restored Edward out from the rubble. He had lived a few more minutes afterwords, telling the others that everything was going to be okay.

_"I..can see him..."_

_"See who, Brother?" Alphonse had asked in a shakey voice, although he already knew the answer._

_"Roy...he's come to get me.." With those last words the gentle amber eyes of Edward closed and he breathing came to a stop._

Alphonse looked around at those gathered, many being people they had met on their journey. Clause, Rose, Halie, Doctor Marcoh, and a few others. Yet amazingly, Scar stood behind Alphonse, his dark red eyes trained onto the grave itself. The preacher continued to talk, coming to a very familiar passage from the Bible.

"Likewise, I say unto you, there is joy in the presence of the angels of God over one sinner that repenteth."

Alphonse could remember how Edward have never believed in God since the day they lost their mother. He had tried to convice him, but it all fell short of him seeing the truth. That was until he learned a small secret concerning the Colonel. He went to church every Sunday, asking for forgiveness in his sins comitted before, after, and during the Ishball Massacre. Edward had followed him one morning, and when he returned to their room Alphonse could see a difference. Even as the rain started to pour down, he sensed that he was no longer alone.

_"Forgive me, Al..." _

He quickly turned around, his eyes searching the crowd for the owner of the voice. It had been Edward, there was no doubt in his mind about that. _Edward...you never needed to ask for something you already had..._

_Dark obsidian eyes studied the ceremony, a smirk appearing on his otherwise young features. Standing in front of him was a younger man, his amber eyes filled with happiness and amusement. Obsidian met ale colored eyes as they both took a slow step forward._

_"Edward..."_

_"A lot has happened, since you died...I have lived, and I have loved...but never have I forgotten..." he whispered softly as he closed the distance between them. For the first time in over three years, both of them where the happiest they had ever been. Shining golden gates opened before them as he took the younger man's hand into his own._

_"Let's go home..."_

_**>Owari>**_

**Gwg: Crappy, yes I know. Anyways, I hope that you at least enjoyed it in some manner. So please review if you feel like leaving something for me to amuse myself with! I would also like to thank Elementalist for reading this before I posted it! Until next time, ja ne.**


End file.
